


На память

by avadakedavra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Freeform, M/M, Steve Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra
Summary: Стив должен произнести речь на похоронах Тони.





	На память

_Не только тишину седых оград,_  
не только скорбь губительных утрат.  
Оставь хоть что-нибудь на память о себе.

_С. Сурганова_

Иногда Стиву Роджерсу кажется: он чувствует время. Все равно, что ту крохотную язву во рту, слева снизу на десне, у самых зубов – у него бывали такие во времена Того Не Самого Крепкого Парня из Бруклина – не болит, пока не помнишь о ней и не трогаешь, но стоит едва коснуться языком, как она взрывается острой болью ввинчивающегося под челюсть шурупа.

Дотронувшись один раз, ты, как водится, уже не можешь остановиться. 

Концепция времени у Стива в голове как такая вот язва. Время есть, и ты знаешь об этом. Оно проходит и длится, дробится на промежутки, но ты не обращаешь на него внимания, потому что оно тебя не беспокоит. Оно существует отдельно от тебя – просто линия с насечкам, к которой ты в силу своей природы и недолговечности выданного кем-то сверху костюма не слишком-то и привязан. Но стоит разок задуматься о нем, потянуться мысленно, углубиться и коснуться метафорическим языком, и время отзывается долгой болезненной пульсацией, выкручивает память на максимум и уже не дает, не дает ни забыть, ни перестать трогать и ворошить. Метроном оказывается запущен. Война закончилась без малого восемьдесят лет назад, и, господи боже, это ведь почти целый век. С создания Мстителей прошло одиннадцать лет, с их распада – семь, а воссоединение все еще мнится неслучившимся и слишком условным. 

Со смерти Тони минуло всего три дня. Целых три дня.

Похороны случаются в среду, и это хороший, светлый день: неподвижная гладь озера блестит в лучах заходящего солнца, листья на деревьях едва шевелятся на ветру. Стив смотрит на опущенный в воду уверенными, даже сейчас не дрожащими руками Пеппер Поттс венок и думает: чушь. Язва времени во рту напоминает о себе. Прошло всего ничего, чтобы злиться. Прошло достаточно, чтобы поверить в реальность происходящего. Чушь: ни разу не старый реактор, а Пеппер и Морган сами по себе, вот доказательство того у Тони Старка было сердце. Запасной щит Капитана Америки, который отдали Стиву согласно неофициальному завещанию, доказательство того, что у Тони было сердце. Приписка на обратной стороне перманентным маркером гласила: «Роджерс, вибраниум охуеть, какой дорогой металл, эта ледянка последняя, моей дочери еще спускать мое состояние на красивых девочек и мальчиков на колледжских вписках», и была да, еще одним доказательством. 

Все люди, пришедшие сюда, скорбящие здесь, были доказательством того, что у Тони было сердце – если, конечно, кому-то все еще требовались доказательства.

Стив смотрит на бликующий на солнце, давно бесполезный и разве что знаковый реактор и думает: чушь. И еще, как ему и положено, думает: "Мы есть прах и пепел", – а потом снова. Проговаривает про себя, пробует языком, примеряя взгляд и позу, складку поперек лба и сжатую полосу рта. Привыкает, чтобы не подавиться в самый ответственный момент, не ударить в грязь лицом.

Костюм – он выбирал его сам, безуспешно пытаясь припомнить все, что однажды, очень и очень давно ему вменяла Наташа на тему современного кроя, фасонов и удобоваримого сочетания цветов, но, кажется, все-таки не слишком преуспел – жмет в плечах. Дежурная улыбка жмет в углах губ. Стив зажевывает ее и повторяет мысленно:

"Мы есть прах и пепел".

Мы есть едва тлеющие угли на том месте, где когда-то пылал костер такой вышины и мощи, что его было видно сразу и отовсюду, со всех уголков земного шара – отсветы долетали до Мексики и Европы. Почти наверняка тревожили мирный сон австралийцев и русских. Может и до Асгардцев порой добрасывало сноп-другой искр. 

Об этом костре передавали по каждому телевизору, каждому радиоприемнику и тому чайнику в мастерской на минус седьмом этаже старой доброй Башни, который Тони однажды собрал в беспамятстве очередной изобретательской горячки, когда голова его была занята невообразимым масштабом чего-то ориентировочно великого, а беспокойные руки не терпели вынужденного сиюминутного покоя. 

В пламени этого костра погибли одним днем полчища Читаури, не сразу, но нашел свой покой Альтрон и, вот, Танос теперь – тоже. 

В пламени этого костра они, было дело, и сами знатно пропеклись, встав однажды не плечо к плечу и не спина к спине, а лоб в лоб. Схлестнулись, взметнулись вверх столпом искр, осели уже на пепелище, чтобы восстать потом пламенем еще более жарким и жадным. Свежая кровь была все равно что бензин, а теперь – теперь они есть прах и пепел. Они есть остаточная дрожь земли. Та жертва, которую омоют от крови и пыли с бранного поля искренними слезами, оботрут великим флагом великой страны и водрузят на наградную полку, и подпишут: "Мстители. Инициатива, которая не удалась с самого начала, но вот мы с вами здесь и спасены, ура-ура". Оригинальное издание, не расширенное и укомплектованное под минимальные системные требования, как если бы мы говорили о компьютерных играх. Оригинальный вкус, без сладкой горчицы и паприки, как если бы мы говорили о чизбургерах.

Стив спотыкается. Стив хмыкает и начинает сначала.

Он, если бы, конечно, ему доверили написать прощальную речь самому, был бы куда более лаконичен и куда менее охоч до пышного помпезного пафоса: никаких вам высоких костров и никакой жертвенности. И уж точно он обошелся бы без шуток про чизбургеры, ведь шутить на похоронах Тони про чизбургеры можно было бы разве что самому Тони – потому что он, ну, Тони и есть, Тони Старк. Железный Человек, помните? Мертвый Железный Человек.

Стив бы сказал: Нат больше нет. Стив бы сказал: как и Тони. Стив бы сказал: он не умер, потому что Герои не умирают, но наши с ним дороги в этом мире едва ли когда-нибудь снова пересекутся. Стив бы сказал: спасибо, что пришли. Это важно для Тони.

Этого бы хватило – всем и с лихвой, но Стиву не доверили написать прощальную речь самому, и это жжет, тревожит все внутри, как еще одна язва. Стиву кажется: может, Тони и в самом деле достоин большего, чего-то мощного, хорошо сложенного в слова и предложения, едва влезающего в рамки приличия, чего-то похожего на себя. Может, даже шуток про чизбургеры и – обязательно – бойскаутских полуночных присказок по окончании официальной части: о том, каким он жил, каким сражался и каким погиб. Стив бы не нашелся, что рассказать. Нельзя ведь было бы ляпнуть что-то вроде: 

Он был невыносимым. Порой – до зубовного скрежета и стесанных кулаков. Хорошо, если не о его подвижное, всегда самодовольное лицо. Однажды я спорил с Джарвисом три с половиной часа, чтобы он пустил меня в мастерскую, потому что Тони не показывал оттуда своего носа вот уже четверо суток кряду и никто из команды не был уверен, не прибило ли его очередным неудачным изобретением или разросшимся как на дрожжах эго от очередного изобретения удачного. Я не заметил, в какой момент голос из динамика поменялся тембром и тональностью и стал – Тони, понял, наверное, минут через сорок. Тони это почему-то показалось забавным, он долго потешался и так и не пустил меня в мастерскую в тот раз, так что да, он был невыносимым. 

Или:

Он был громким, и как-то раз нашел в журнале тест "Кто ты из диснеевских принцесс", и заставил всех пройти, и они с Клинтом Бартоном орали потом друг на друга до хрипоты, не поделив Мериду, потому что она была лучницей, как Клинт, и горячей и себе на уме – как Тони. Дело тогда чуть не дошло до драки, Брюс переволновался и едва не навернулся в Халка, а Наташа все засняла на телефон. 

Он был громким и по-другому: у себя в мастерской, когда подвывал, страшно фальшивя, ревущему из колонок року и попсе, застревающей у него в зубах и динамиках редко, но стыдно и прочно, на миссиях, когда я давал добро на небольшой финальный фейерверк и победные фанфары. 

У меня в спальне.

Он был тактильным. Любил касаться и чтобы касались его, любил кусаться и чтобы кусали его, любил носить на себе отпечатки рук и губ, подставлялся всегда охотно, никогда не стеснялся просить большего, срываясь в горячечный, свистящий шепот. Мог позволить себе заявиться на интервью со свежим засосом, прикрытым дизайнерским шейным платком ровно настолько, чтобы было заметно и засос, и кокетливую попытку его спрятать. Скалился хитро и вещал, что Капитан Америка в постели горяч и жуткий собственник, и вся студия хохотала над очередной удачной шуткой, а после я находил у себя в блокноте с вещами, обязательными к ознакомлению, выписанные его торопливым летящим почерком ссылки на фанатское творчество с подробными ехидными пояснениями по терминологии кинков и рейтингов. 

Он был вредным в лучших традициях обиженного на весь мир семилетки, и те же ссылки на фанатское творчество сливались в общий чат, а потом Нат и Клинт зачитывали особенно впечатлившие их куски по ролям, и Тор отвечал за спецэффекты.

Он был бесстыжим и пытался выправить меня, сделать таким же. У него не получалось. Мы часто из-за этого ссорились.

Он был переменчивым и противоречивым. Любил меня лицом к лицу, медленно, размеренно и молча, а в другой раз срывался в такую грязную, такую смущающую болтовню, что уши вяли и полыхали скулы и кончик носа, просил связать всего и крепко и взять силой и не принимал отказа. Выводил намеренно, злил, а потом лез с извиняющимися минетами и поцелуями, тыкался носом под подбородок, мурчал что-то сытое и ленивое, а в следующую секунду – подрывался, встрепенувшись, терялся у себя внутри, захваченный вмиг какой-то очередной идеей, и уже несся ее воплощать, не размениваясь на пояснения.

Он был верным себе и людям, что его окружают, хотя сам и считал иначе. Он повзрослел и разучился той ветрености, что была свойственна ему в молодости, он был предан Пеппер и Морган. В те недолгие недели, что мы провели, как Команда, готовясь к большому «БУМ» со временем, мы часто оставались с ним наедине. Мы много разговаривали, и я был счастлив, был счастлив узнать, что мы не разучились – не относящейся к делу болтовне, шуткам, взаимным подколкам и смеху. Он бросил пить, но порой позволял себе пару бокалов. Он сказал мне однажды: измена это даже не прикосновение, это одна мысль о прикосновении. Я не сразу понял, о чем он, а потом спросил: ты думаешь о том, чтобы прикоснуться ко мне? Он дернул углом губ: постоянно.

Он так и не прикоснулся. Годы, проведенные врозь, научили меня уважать его выбор.

Он обожал себя отчаянно и самозабвенно, и ровно так же себя презирал.

Он был упрямым, мне под стать. Мы с ним не разговаривали два года после Сибири и потом еще пять лет – только перекидывались короткими рублеными отчетами по телефону. Он все равно вернул мне щит, а вам – Капитана Америку. Чуть позже он вернул вам и половину вселенной на сдачу.

Он совершенно не умел готовить, но страшно любил экспериментировать и радовался, как ребенок, если – вдруг – у него выходило что-то съедобное. Мы были вместе без малого два месяца, пытались в овсянку на общей кухне, и я сказал ему, всклоченному, взмыленному и злому на сбежавшее молоко, что люблю его. Сказал и вдруг подумал, как было бы здорово, если бы все закончилось не здесь и сейчас, но примерно вот так. Чтобы мы однажды проснулись друг рядом с другом и совершенно синхронно поняли, что, ну, все. Не перегорело, потому что «перегорело» это плохой конец, а переросло нас, перетекло в другую плоскость, и вот из пара над кастрюлькой с овсяной кашей начинают подниматься титры* – нас сыграли хорошо и вхарактерно, любовная линия была вполне себе к месту, второй раз на такое в кино не пойдешь, но положительную рецензию вполне себе можно накатать.

Я сказал, что люблю его. Он ожидаемо не ответил, и я напомнил ему об этом через почти шесть лет, после Щелчка, после того, как он вернулся из космоса, едва живой и потерявший все, что только мог потерять, после того, как он назвал меня лжецом. Он сказал едко и зло: «спасибо, уже не надо». Он был той еще мстительной занозой в заднице. Мы стоили друг друга. 

Он был уязвимым, потому что тогда, первой же ночью сам обнимал меня со спины и слушался – не выдергивал из вен катетеры от капельницы, касался – я не могу сказать «целовал» – сухими, обметанными, плотно сжатыми губами за ухом и шеи сзади. Вжимался подбородком в плечо и говорил, говорил, говорил – как прорвало его.

Он был мужем достойной женщины и отцом их ребенку – не идеальным, разумеется, но хорошим. Даже прекрасным скорее, и когда я впервые увидел их втроем, счастливых, полных собой и друг другом, вперед радости и гордости за него, которые впоследствии я научился испытывать, полезло злое, обиженное, собственническое. Я с этим справился. Одним своим присутствием он научил меня с этим справляться. 

Он был красивым и умел этим пользоваться и гордиться, но я все равно рисовал его исключительно украдкой: спящим, работающим, остервенело спорящим с Пятницей с набитым ртом. Мне жаль, что он так и не увидел ни одну из моих работ. Мне кажется, они бы ему понравились.

Он был живым.

Он был любимым многими: командой, семьей, всем миром. 

Мной, как частью команды, семьи и всего мира. Я до сих пор не представляю, как уместить это в слова, как оставить его себе долгой памятью. Его запах после миссий, после секса, во время работы над очередным костюмом. Его запах в редкие минуты, когда он ничем не занят. Его манеру разговаривать, его походку и то, как пот выступает у него на лбу крупным бисером. Его взгляд, направленный на Морган, его задорную ругань с Пеппер и Нат, его хохот на пару с Тором. Его упрямство. Его преданность делу, его безответственность, сумасшедшинку в его глазах. Его панические атаки, его пререкания с Клинтом и Сэмом, безумные научные вечеринки на двоих с Брюсом. Его презрение и его прощение. 

Его любовь.

Никак, наверно?

Никак.

Мир был ополовинен, теперь он снова цел, а мы – мы лишь прах и пепел на руинах старой, урезанной вдвое жизни. Мы…

– Капитан?.. Стив, пять минут до твоего выхода, ты как, полет нормальный?

Похороны случаются в среду – это хороший, светлый день, и он клонится к закату. Клинт выныривает из плотной толпы, тоже затянутый в костюм. Стиву его все так же жмет в плечах. Клинт криво улыбается и тянется за аккуратно сложенным листком бумаги, торчащим у Стива из нагрудного кармана. Стив не дается, отступает на шаг. Клинт понимающе хмыкает:

– Твоя речь? Кто писал? Люди Хилл? Или кто-то из вышестоящих?

Стив пожимает плечами, он не уточнял. Стив думает, что, возможно, иногда ты соприкасаешься со временем, в котором живешь, так интимно и так сильно, что оставляешь на нем свой отпечаток. Тони оставил. Нат оставила. Стив, дай боже, однажды оставит свой. Язвы заживут и вместе с ними заживет память – неровным длинным шрамом.

Клинт рядом чуть морщится.

– Ты бы, может, сам? Тони было бы…

Стив прерывает его, не дав закончить.

– Это хорошая речь, Клинт, – говорит он уверенно. Он действительно так считает. – Красивая. Тони бы она, разумеется, не понравилась, но пускай тогда он вернется с того света и надерет нам за нее зад. Правда. Речь что надо. И там есть шутка про чизбургеры.

Стив смеется, и Клинт неверяще уточняет:

– Шутка про чизбургеры?

– Шутка про чизбургеры, – подтверждает Стив. – Она смешная. 

Клинт не выглядит убежденным. Скорее немного растерянным, как и все они в последние дни.

– Ну, пускай будет шутка. Как скажешь. Хорошо.

Стив соглашается:

– Хорошо.

Поднимаясь на трибуну, Стив думает: мы есть прах и пепел. 

Мы есть память о том очищающем огне, что вспыхнул однажды в Нью-Йорке стараниями Ника Фьюри и осветил собой целую вселенную. А пламя, согласно физике, чем выше, тем жарче.

Выше всех, конечно, летал Тони Старк. Железный Человек, помните?

Железным Человеком, да. Вот кем он был.

Остальное же… остальное Стив оставит себе. На долгую память.

конец

*кто угадает, к чему отсылка, тому плюсик в карму


End file.
